Of Cats and Dukedoms
by aerial sprite
Summary: Set in 17th century, Marron is The Cat, a Robin Hood style cat burglar. Trunks is the Duke of Forthan, determined to catch the mysterious Cat. But when a kidnapping occurs framing The Cat, will Trunks and Marron be able to work together and fall in love?
1. The Cat...

**A/N:** Yes, I know I have two other stories I'm working on...and I _promise_ the next chapter of The Game will be out soon (damn writer's block), Things should be updating things easier as soon as chapter 3 comes out... Fire and Ice fans, the next chapter will definetly be out around next week. I've sent in the second part to chapter 3 to my beta reader, and I'm just waiting for her to get back to me.

**Chapter 1**

Marron grinned as she bundled up three pairs of silver candlesticks and poured a bag of Gold Crownheads into a black purse, replacing them with a bag of stones and sand. Lord Bordemont was going to receive a big surprise tomorrow morning… 

Laughing softly, she reached for a nearby inkpot; quill and paper, drawing upon the white sheets a dark paw print – the signature of The Cat. Blowing the sleeping form of the lord a teasing kiss, she stepped softly through to the window, carefully oiling the hinges and opening the shutters before slipping through the ornate bars and into the moonless night. 

~ 

"The Cat has struck again!" The whispers of rumour swept through the busy market square. Five hundred Gold Crownheads, each enough to set a peasant family from work for a year, as well as six silver candlesticks worth eight hundred silvers each had been stolen from a now enraged Lord Bordemont. The Brynn family, mourning the death of Tom Brynn, the only possible breadwinner in the family had received a mysterious purseful of money that was said could support them for life…it was beyond doubt that The Cat was behind this. 

Trunks Briefs, Duke of Forthan scowled as he strolled through the city streets. It was true that the problem with The Cat was reaching crisis level, but it wasn't as if Lord Bordemont wouldn't miss the amount taken. _"But your Grace, it is for the safety of Forthan that I beseech you to find this evil culprit immediately." _The nasal whine echoed in his mind as he shook his head in disgust. How dare that stupid slug think that catching The Cat wasn't at the top of his priority? It wasn't as if the job wasn't easy. Ten times they had thought they had pinned the culprit and ten times he had slipped out of their grasp. His hand brushed the jewelled hilt of a sword at his hip, and he wondered momentarily what would be the consequences of Lord Bordemont meeting a quick end in a dark alley, but he shook it off. It would only mean more work, more pressure, more stress. 

Sighing in frustration, Trunks turned on his heel and stormed towards Forthan Castle. 

~ 

"Flower, mister?" Marron flashed a sweet smile at a passing stranger. "Only a ha' copper each." Making a face as he refused, she set a basket of cream roses on the ground and moved to sit on a box of crates, one hand absently tucking a strand of her shoulder length gold hair behind an ear. 

"Business a bit slow, huh?" She turned to see the owner of the fruit n' vegetable stall beside her give a knowing wink, his third eye cautiously watching his wares. 

"Nope Tien, this is the normal rate." She sighed, giving the basket a light kick. "No one ever wants to buy flowers from me. They'd rather get it from the Bags at _Bowler O' Jewel_." She wrinkled her button nose, pronouncing the syllables with disgust. 

A round apple flew through the air, landing on her lap. "Its on the house." Tien grinned. "The reason why the richer folk go and buy flowers from Bowler O' Jewel is because Bags prefer to trust Bags rather than street rats like you, no offence meant." 

"None taken." Marron played with a twist of thread that had come lose from her patched brown calico skirt. "Uncle Yamcha's called me that more times that I can count." _"But street rats in many ways are actually better off than Nobs and Bags."_ The voice of her blind uncle echoing in her memory brought a lump to her throat. Swallowing it before Tien noticed her change in mood, Marron forced a smile. 

Oblivious, Tien continued. "Besides, its us poorer folk that The Cat supports. Have you heard about his latest escapade?" 

Marron shrugged with nonchalance. "A whole lot of money and valuables was stolen from Lord Bordemont." 

"And the Brynn family is a whole lot richer. It makes you wonder, doesn't it? What kind of man would not be interested in that amount of money?" 

"What makes you think The Cat is a man?" Marron gave Tien a curious look. 

"It's common knowledge that The Cat is a highwayman-outlaw who wishes justice for the less fortunate." Tien flashed Marron a teasing smile. "There are also rumours of him looking for a wife. You're a pretty little thing…who knows he may not choose you?" 

"Tien!" Marron blushed, biting her lip to keep from laughing from the absurdity of the comment, her depression forgotten. _Why would I need a wife?_

"I'm not joking Marron. The Cat is said to be about twenty. You are about your eighteenth summer. Why would he not want to chose you as his bride?" 

_Perhaps it is because _I _am The Cat._ Marron grinned, rising her hands dusting her skirt. Picking up her flower basket, she shrugged. "I dunno. I guess just not ready for marriage yet, but I do have to sell these flowers." With a wave of her hand, she resubmerged into the marketplace crowd. 

~ 

"Trunks!" Trunks turned to see his friend's spiky hair rise above the rest of the market-day crowd. 

"Greetings, Goten." He smiled, genuinely happy to see his friend. Perhaps he had some news in the investigation… 

Seeing the look on Trunks' face, Lord Goten Son shook his head. "Sorry friend, none of my men have found any new leads regarding to the case." 

"Damn." Trunks shook his head. "If I do not find who it is soon, most of the nobles and merchants in this city will want my head on a platter." 

"I think they would have more sense than that…" 

Trunks raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine, maybe not." Goten gave his friend a look of concern. Four years ago Trunks had never been this serious. Then the old Duke and Duchess of Forthan had passed away and left the responsibility of the duchy upon his shoulders. And then The Cat had come. Under the pressure of ruler of the duchy, Trunks had changed. He seemed to have totally forgotten what it meant to relax and have fun…he was becoming more and more like the old duke every day. At least Vegeta had the Duchess Bulma by his side… "Are you well friend?" 

"Of course I am well. If I was ill in health I would not be out." Trunks blatantly avoiding the question. Changing the subjected, he added, "My sister is free this evening." 

"Truly?" Goten's eyes lighted up in joy, all thoughts forgotten. Trunks rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend was so predictable.Goten had been courting his sister, the Marchioness Bra since the beginning of last year, and the very mention of her name could send him off into a trance. Hiding a smile, Trunks turned away. He had more important things to think about. 

~ 

The tiny sliver of moon illuminated Marron's golden hair as she pushed open the door to the tiny flat she called home. An aroma of stewed meat and vegetables met her nose. 

"I decided to start supper." A pair of grinning eyes met hers as a ten year old looked up from stirring a cauldron upon a roaring fire. 

"Thanks Rei." Marron laughed, setting the basket of flowers down upon the ground. 

"What, only two roses sold?" Rei shook her head. "Marron, how are going to survive if that's the only effort you put in?" She nodded towards a similar, but empty basket beside herself. "I've managed to sell all of mine, and I only had the afternoon." 

"Hey, the hundred silvers I kept from yesterday's bounty is enough to do us a month." Marron protested. "Now, show me your sums." 

Rei made a face and waved at the wooden crates that were the makeshift table at the corner of the room. Walking over to it, Marron noted the bulging purse made from the same brown calico of her skirt and the bundle of silk hankies also lying at the corner of the desk. She raised an eyebrow and picked up the purse testing it for weight. "Thirty silvers and fifty coppers." Which nobleman did you get this from? 

Rei shrugged, banking the fire and spooning out two bowls of hot stew and took out two slightly stale bread rolls from the cupboard. Juggling them with a long practiced skill, she placed one in front of Marron and started eating, carefully catching each crumb in an already washed hand. "He was tall, dark and had a hooked nose." 

"Baron Menes that was. More stuck up than a pig." She walked over to a terracotta pot, ladling out water into a wooded basin and washed her own hands, before throwing the water outside to watering the meagre vegetable patch owned by their landlord. Going back to the table, she began eating, her eye going over the list of sums Rei had completed. 

Marron had been four when the epidermic of White Fever had hit the city, and although the Duke and Duchess had done all in their power to curb the deadly illness, not all could be saved. 'Uncle' Yamcha had found her sobbing at the side of the street one morning after the death of her parents, and had taken her under his wing, teaching her first how to pickpocket and then burglar homes of the wealthier members of the city. 

They had practiced their craft together, until somebody ordered the basement of the home they were living in burnt. In saving her, Yamcha had been blinded by the flames and so after moving into their new home, it was only Marron continued practicing her thieving skills. 

It was on returning from one of her nightly 'rounds' that Marron had found Rei, newly orphaned in a street brawl. Taking her home, both she and Yamcha began teaching her, first how to read and write and do simple sums, so she would not be tricked by the local pawnbroker when swapping their wares for coin, to pick pocketing. And then Yamcha died… 

Marron closed her eyes briefly; shutting out the flow of memories her thoughts had awakened. 

"Are you alright Marron?" 

Marron forced a smile at Rei's piping voice. "Yes, I'm fine Rei. Just…a little sad, that's all." 

"Thinking 'bout Uncle Yamcha?" Rei sighed, getting up and climbing onto Marron's lap. "I miss him, Marron. And I miss his stories." 

Marron smiled gently. "How 'bout I tell you one? It's about a girl named Cinderella…" Grinning as Rei snuggled herself against her 'big sister' Marron began the story… 


	2. Uh-oh...

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT

Chapter 2

            The seventeen-year-old marchioness smiled as Lord Goten entered the Castle Library, looking around with a rather lost expression in his eyes. Holding her skirts so they would not rustle, she tiptoed up to him, placing her hands in front of his eyes. "Guess who?"

            "Bra?" Goten spun around, his hands grabbing hers, and attempted to bow, his feet tangling with her silk skirts and bringing himself down upon her. They lay there, gazing into each other's eyes for a split second before Goten realised what had happened and hurriedly rolled off, reaching out a hand to help the young marchioness up.

            Red with embarrassment, he bowed, trying to hide his face. "My lady."

            "My lord." Bra's giggle made him look up in surprise. She stood there, shoulders shaking in barely controlled laughter. "Do you always greet the ladies so? It is no wonder that any lady here who is not swooning over my brother is fantasying about you."

            "It was but an accident, my lady. I do apologise if you find offence." Goten mumbled. _At least she hasn't slapped me…_

            "Offence? No, no my good lord." Bra grinned. "I was my fault for surprising you so." She giggled again and winked. "Just don't do this too often in public, Lord Goten. People will get ideas."

            "They won't be far from the truth…" Goten trailed off, returning her grin. She wasn't mad at him! Smiling, he cupped his hands on his love's cheeks; bring her into a long…passionate kiss…

~

The wind howled at the invisible moon swirling ferociously around the city slums, bringing with it a surge of blanketing rain. 

In their flat at the back of their landlord's home, Marron and Rei sat huddled upon a straw mattress. Rei, with saucer-wide eyes cringing every time lightning pierced briefly through the dirty windowpane and was followed by a growl of thunder. Marron, hugging Rei, whispering words of comfort in the ten year old's ear, while her eyes scanned the room's leaks with worry. They had already used all the pans in the flat…what if another leak sprung…? As if on cue, she felt a cold trickle of water down her neck. 

Cursing obscenities under her breath, Marron gently picked up the whimpering Rei and put her in a dry corner by the fire before dragging the mattress out of the dripping water. She had learnt the hard way what happens to the sweet smelling straw mattresses when they get wet and she'd be damned if it happened again. 

Scanning her eyes around the room, she picked up a wooded model of a sailing ship. Uncle Yamcha had made it for her when he saw her curiosity of the many ships that docked at the city's port. The water would ruin the wood… Shaking her head, she angrily wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. _Don't mourn him, you don't deserve to…_ Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she shoved the tiny vessel under the running water droplets, before turning to Rei…

~

Trunks paced the floor of his study, mumbling the clues to the mystery of 'The Cat' to himself. Who the hell was this character? And why the hell could they never catch him? Even the Lord Provost had run out of ideas. And if he didn't catch this culprit soon… Trunks paused and shook his head There was no use going down that line of thought. Any individual might be a pleasant, sane person, but People was different. People was an animal, so fickle and insane, it could turn on you just because of a change in the wind… Huffing out a breath, Trunks made a face. They would catch him…_he_ would catch him…

~

"Marron…Marron…" She felt water dripping on her face and wondered momentarily if the roof was leaking again. _Didn't the storm finish? _Opening one bleary blue orb she saw Rei's hazel eyes gaze back at her mischievously, a damp cloth was squeezing the droplets of water upon her face. Groaning she pushed Rei's hand away. 

"Alright, alright, I'm awake."

"It's about time." Rie pouted. "I've been trying to wake you up for ages!"

"Uh-huh…" Marron sat up, rolling the kinks out of her neck. She looked at Rei warily. It had been past midnight before the fear-stricken en year old had been convinced to sleep…and yet Rei was already up and bouncing with energy. "Any reason for waking me up at this unholy hour of the morning?"

"Oh come on Marron! It's already midday!" Rei sighed, shaking her head. "And besides, I've found another job."

"Oh?"  
            "You know Johnny Krindle? Rinverr Goldwinde's raising his family's rent by fifty silvers a month! They're never gonna afford that!"

"And you want me to 'borrow' a bit of money off Goldwinde and five it to them as a gift?" Marron raised an eyebrow, splashig the water she had ladled into a wooden bowl on her face. "Don't you think that if I do that, Goldwinde'll raise their rent to compensate his loss?"

"But Marron! Riverr's gonna get the watchmen to kick their family out in three days if they don't cough up the money for the rent…and with Johnny's chest condition…"

Marron's face hardened. _Damn Bags…why can't you all just mind you own business and leave us little people alone?_ With a sigh, she nodded. "Tonight."

~

The quarter moon's rays illuminated the rooftops, making them glow a wan silver light. Somewhere, someone coughs and then all is silent. Her body gluing to the pockets darkness, Marron crept over the silvern roofs with light-footed expertise. 

Reaching the side of the Goldwinde mansion that faced an alleyway, she slid down, wrapping her legs around a gutter pipe, her hand feeling for the windowsill she knew would be there. The personal maid's quarters. The window no merchant would think of barring. One hand gripping the ledge, she oiled the hinges of the shutters before opening them soundlessly and slipping inside.

Making sure she had closed the shutters behind her, she didn't want the poor overworked thing who slept here to get the blame for her theft, Marron walked calmly through the dark corridor and into Goldwinde's room.

Her hand first emptying two fat purses into her own, she moved to the chest at the side of the room. She took out a thin wire and with practiced skill, picked the chest's lock, before flipping open the lid and bit back a gasp. The miser had been storing small fortune in jewels! A diamond the size of a small egg and a handful emeralds and rubies disappeared into the pouches at her belt. With a small flourish, she signed the Cat's Paw onto a piece of paper upon his writing desk and placed the two empty purses beside it before slipping back out through the valet's room – another shadow in the night.

~

Trunks gritted his teeth as he walked the city streets, talk of the newest Cat escapade in every whisper around him. Who was this damned person? And how did he come in and out leaving behind no clue except his 'sign'?

"Flower, mister?" The voice pierced through his thoughts. Trunks looked down to see a small, hazel-eyed imp holding out a basket of cream roses to him.

"Sorry miss, not today." Shrugging the little girl off, he continued on his way, before a tiny tug at his belt stopped him. Grabbing the brown hand that had enclosed itself upon his purse, he spun around to see the hazel eyed flower girl, squirming to get out of his grip. _A pick pocket…_

Pulling her hand off his purse, Trunks dragged her into the nearest alley. 

"And just what do you think you were doing?"

"I…I…" Rei stammered, looking out the man that had caught her at her art. There was no use doing the innocent act…he had caught her with her hand at his purse…it was far to late for that… 

Widening her eyes to look as pitiful as possible, Rei stammered out a few words, lying between her teeth. "I…I…I'm sorry sir. It's just that my mama told me that I had to bring home fifty coppers or she'll beat me, starve me, and lock me in the cupboard!" Seeing the man's eyes soften, Rei smirked inwardly. This was working… She widened her eyes even more, two fat teardrops spilling down her cheeks. "Please sir, help me…half the day's gone and I haven't got a single copper…mama's gonna get really mad…I don't want another beating mister! I'm still healing from the last time." She rolled up a lemon shirtsleeve to reveal the ugly yellowing bruise she had received from falling off the stairs. 

Trunks sighed in defeat.  The poor little mite… Perhaps he should go and talk to her mother…he didn't want her to receive another beating and she definitely didn't deserve to be sent to the mines for pocket picking just this once…

Dropping down to one knee so they were at the same eye level, Trunks smiled gently. "Don't worry." He opened his purse and pressed fifty silvers into her hand. "This is for you. Take me to your home. I'd like to have a talk with your mother. Make sure this never happens to you again."

~

Smiling and nodding to keep up her act, Rei was panicking inside. _Uh-oh… Marron's not gonna like this…_


	3. Two favours

**Disclaimer:** To the friggin idiots out there: NO, I DON'T own DB, DBZ or DBGT

**A/N: **In the reviews, I received a question on what a 'marchioness' was. A marchioness is the female of marquis, the rank that is below Duke in the nobility hierarchy thingy. Because Trunks is a duke, Bra, his younger sister, can't be a duchess ('cos she isn't the eldest and so didn't inherit the rank), and so she has to be the next thing down, a marchioness.

**Chapter 3**

            Marron, sighed, blowing the stray strands that had escaped from her messy plait away from her face. Another day, not another rose sold. If she didn't sell the flowers soon, people would wonder how she managed to survive AND support Rei…and Marron, growing up on the streets, had learnt the hard way that people's attention wasn't something you really wanted.

            Shaking her head in frustration, she wearily climbed the steps to her little flat and pushed open the pine-wood door. Eyes blinking in the dim light, she entered, setting the basket of flowers upon the ground. "Rei? Are you back yet?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm back…"

"Rei?" Marron turned from the fire, a concerned light in her eyes. "Are you-"

She was cut of as a lavender-haired man, sitting next to Rei stood. "Are you this girl's mother?"

Marron stopped, barely managing to hold back a gasp. She knew who this man was. _What the hell is the Duke of Forthan doing _here_? Did Rei get caught again?_ Shaking worried thoughts out of her head, she forced a smile, brain whirling to respond to the demand of the duke. "No, no. Rei's parents were killed years ago in a street brawl, your Grace. I hope she hasn't been causing any trouble…" Trailing off, Marron glared daggers and the whimpering Rei.

"But…but…Marron…please don't tell mama about this. She'll beat me an' beat me…" Rei's voice suddenly pierced through the tense atmosphere as the ten-year-old ran from the table to attach herself onto Marron's waist.

Marron's eyes widened. _So she had used _that _story…_

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "No mother? It does seem that she has one."

"I am sorry, good sir," smiling and shaking her head, Marron felt like bursting into laughter. She knew what to do now. "Rei's parents _were_ killed in a street brawl, but her mother _did_ used to beat her. Unfortunately, it has left quite an impression in the girl's mind. Rei now goes through relapses - she _thinks_ her mother is still alive and thinks she's coming back to a solid beating. It is sad really." Sighing, and patting Rei on the shoulder, Marron knelt down and gave Rei a comforting hug. "There, there, dear, your mama's not gonna hurt you no more." Leaning over, she added under her breath, "And you've got a lot of explaining later, young lady."

Trunks watched the scene play out before his eyes. There wasn't something quite right about this…he just couldn't put his finger on it… Shaking his head, he paused. So…they were obviously lying…and they obviously knew the penalty for being caught as a pickpocket… _Perhaps I can use this as an advantage…the poorer people do seem to know the doings of _The Cat _better then I do…_ With an innocent smile that matched Marron's expression, he shrugged. "How about we bring this up with the Lord Provost? I am sure that he'd be just as sympathetic with your predicament…perhaps he can recommend a suitable mind doctor for your needs?"

Marron's eyes hardened. The Duke had seen through their façade. _Damn him. _"Look, your Grace, Rei is happy here. And she doesn't relapse _that_ much. Perhaps it is your strange presence that brought this one on?"

Trunks' smile widened. Exactly the reaction he had expected. With a light shrugged he spoke again. "Very well, I will not inform the Lord Provost of your predicament, if you will agree to do me two small favours?"

"What-?" Marron glanced at him, distrust evident in her eyes. She felt Rei tense in her arms. "I understand that you are the Duke of Forthan, your Grace, but even if you were a diety from heaven, I would still not agree. Why should I, when I do not even know what the favours are?"

_So she knows I am the Duke…_Trunks paused. Something about the gold-locked girl before him intrigued him…had he met her before…? Even though both she and little Rei were painfully thin, she exhibited a charm that he found hard to resist…  Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Trunks focused on the mind at hand. For an unknown reason, he did not really want her to think him the Duke…not just yet anyway. "What? I am no Duke, I am Sir…T-Terinus. The present Duke and I are distant cousins, but our families…have fallen out of favour with each other." Trunks added with a smile. "And if you do not wish to agree to my favour, then I have no choice but to…"

"Alright!" Marron cut off the Duke, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She doubted his story was true, but when it was the only thing she could go on… 

"Marron no…" Rei's whisper reached her ears, but she shook her head. She refused let Rei be sent to some mine somewhere because of a stupid mistake!

With a curt nod, she shrugged. "It doesn't look I have much of choice in the matter, does it?"

"I am glad you are beginning to see things my way." Trunks decided to ignore the daggers being glared at him. "For my first favour, I was wondering if you could show me around the city, seeing I am new here."

"Can't. My income." If she had to accept his request, she'd make it as hard as possible to think of favours for her to do.

"I'll pay."

"Fine. And the second favour is…?"

"I haven't decided that yet. I will inform you when I think of it." He held up a hand to stop Marron's outraged reaction. "I must now leave Lady…?"

"Marron. Just. Marron."

Smiling, Trunks rose. _Perhaps now I can finally figure out the secret of _The Cat_ and catch him at his own game…_"Very well Lady Marron, I will be seeing you around."

~

Marron glanced at the streets around her, gritting her teeth in irritation. Duke or knight, why the hell did this nob want a tour of the _slum_ area? She knew from experience, no nob or Bag want anything to do with _any _of the poorer folk if they could help it… Her eye fell onto Rei, calling for potential flower buyers in the middle of the road. She had insisted that they leave Rei out of this useless tour, and surprisingly the nob had agreed…

"So, where do these alleys lead off to?"

Marron turned and sighed in frustration. "More homes. Look, if you're new here would you rather not want to see a tour the major landmarks of Forthan instead of the city slums?"

"You do have a point there." Trunks shrugged, eyeing his reluctant companion. She looked as if she had not eaten for days! Perhaps a little food would get her to trust him better… "Seeing that it is midday, would you mind joining me for-" His voice was suddenly broken off as the thundering of hooves broke through the conversations, and everybody around them began racing off the road.

"Rei!" Marron's voice screamed above the noise of general panic. Horsemen racing in the slum streets with no concern for human life were common, Rei should know to move off the centre…jumping up above the heads of the crowd, forgetting her noble 'companion', she saw Rei, glued to the center off the road, eyes fixed in fear at the approaching lord on horseback. "Rei! NO!"

 Trunks heard the panic in Marron's tone and guessed at once what was happening. Without a thought, he pushed pass the panicking crowd, racing towards the ten year old paralysed with fear…and grabbed her just in time to hear iron-shod hooves racing past. 

"Rei!" Marron's sobbing voice was beside him as she pulled the still-shocked Rei from his arms and held her in a tight embrace. "What do you think you were doing…standing there? You know what the nobs are like…they're nobles so they think they can treat us like ants beneath their feet. Why didn't you…?"

"No one should treat anyone as 'ants beneath their feet'..." Sir 'Terinus' mutter broke through her panic state, and she rose, fury flashing in her eyes, his actual comment unregistered.

"Look mister, this entire fiasco has been your fault. How dare you interrupt me when you could have nearly gotten Rei killed??"

"Me?" Trunks stepped back, confusion written on his face. "I was the one who saved her! How could you connect what that lord just did, to something I did?"

"Look, if it weren't for you, Rei here wouldn't be selling flowers. _I_ would. And if she weren't selling flowers, this would never have happened. So it's all your damn bloody fault!" Marron knew her reasoning was unfair and the logic in her words did not add up, but she was too distraught to care. Rei, her only friend, had nearly been killed!

"Marron…" She felt a little tug at her dress. Rei, still dazed from her ordeal stood, balanced unevenly. "Marron…it wasn't Sir Terinus' fault. It was mine. I should have moved away…I knew what I had to do, but I didn't do it…"

"Rei, darling, of course it isn't your fault. You weren't to know that that idiot of a nob would come…" Marron sighed, all the energy drained out off her. Raising her eyes to Sir Terinus, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…I…just…I don't know…thankyou for saving Rei."

"You are welcome." Trunks glanced at the duo before him before shrugging. "I do not know about you, but it is midday, and I am feeling a little hungry. I have found a small tavern in the main square that serves a decent meal. Care to join me?"

~

Rei sat back in the high backed wooden chair, one little paw patting contentedly had her stomach. Some nobs weren't so bad! Sir Terinus was nice…he had grabbed her out of the horse's way and had taken them out to lunch – his treat! And at a nob n' Bag place too. She couldn't understand why Marron was so against nobs…

Marron…Rei peeked under her lashes at her 'big sister', who was trying and failing miserably at keeping herself distant from the insistent 'knight'. They got on so well, once Marron had started to trust him… 

Rei frowned in thought. Marron was eighteen…Rei didn't know much about marriage, but she did know that many girls were already mothers at sixteen…and she reckoned that Marron and Sir Terinus looked so cute together…perhaps if she did some prodding at those two in the right direction…

Hiding a mischievous grin, Rei nodded to herself, a plan already formulating in her mind.


	4. Rei's plan...

**Chapter 4**

Under the dim light of a tiny fireplace, Rei hummed busily as she ironed a rose tinted cotton dress. Three years ago, Marron had ignored their usual rule of never buying anything they didn't need, and had bought a roll of the soft cloth on impulse and had sewn it into a luminous gown. Rei still remembered the first time she had put it on…Marron looked like some lady nob rather than the affectionate 'big sister' she had grown up with. It was for that reason that she had never put it on again…Marron hated nobs, and the thought of becoming like them had been too overwhelming.

The familiar creak of rusted hinges signalled that Marron was home. Whistling merrily, Rei continued her ironing. Ever since her 'incident' things had more or less fallen into routine. Rei would sell flowers and pick pockets, Marron would show the knight around the city, and Sir Terinus would always insist on taking both to dinner. It was for that very reason Rei had hunted out the rose dress…

"What are you doing with _that_?"

Rei looked up casually and shrugged. "I thought you'd want to wear it t'night. After all, you do look better in pink than in lemon and brown…"

"Why would I care about how I looked?" Marron raised an eyebrow, her voice flat.

Rei shrugged again. She had expected her 'big sister's' hostility at the idea. "But Sir Terinus said that he was taking us to a REAL nobby place t'night. I thought that…"

"I'm street. You're street. It's about time that these nobs learnt that."

"But Marron…I like you better in this dress. And 'sides, Sir Terinus is a nob, 'haps he knows about that crest that's on your necklace – the only way you can properly mention THAT is to wear this. This'll be the only dress that shows it."

Automatically, Marron's hands flew to her collarbone, patting the silver pendant that lay there. It was the only thing of value she had on her when Uncle Yamcha found her. A flowering chestnut tree on a red field…she had always been curious about which family's crest that was…whether it was a crest at all…but she knew, if she asked any nob all they'd do would be to take the pendant away from her. Silver was too good for the likes of _street_ vermin. But Sir Terinus…he was different…perhaps… Marron shook her head. "There is no point. Whether he knows of my crest or not, what difference would it make to who we are?"

Rei made a face. This was proving more difficult than she had planned. Better try Plan B. Running up with big, watery eyes, Rei hugged Marron with a desperate grasp. "Please M, I just wanna see you in that dress one more time. With our dangerous jobs, tonight may be the last time I could ever get to see you, please put on the dress…for me?"

Marron sighed in defeat. She hated when Rei pulled that look…"Alright, alright. I'll wear it. But only tonight."

~

"Trunks?"

The Duke of Forthan turned to leave the room, when the voice of his younger sister stopped him.

"Yes?"

"You know that I am going to Lady Margaret's engagement ball tomorrow?"

Trunks paused. "Hmm? And what of that?" The pattern upon the rich red tapestry in front of him suddenly seemed extremely interesting… 

He, of course, knew what all this was about. Ever since Duchess Bulma had passed away, Bra had taken on the role of ensuring that he would have heir to the duchy of Forthan. And although she knew Trunks hated the functions of Society, she managed to find an excuse to drag him to every one and attempt to pair him ladies that cared for nothing but their looks or one's inheritance. He had been tempted more than once to act as a footman to avoid their prying fingers and coy looks. If there was only a way to get out of this one…

"Trunks, are you listening? I was saying that tomorrow night is the first function Lady Veri will be attending after her Coming Out. Perhaps you can come and accompany her in a few dances?"

Trunks suppressed a slight shudder. Lady Veri was one of the more ditzy of Society's ladies. He had met her at her 'Coming Out' and knew that he'd rather die than dive into the uncharted depths of boredom an evening with her presented. Opening his mouth to voice a weak protest, a pair of cerulean eyes framed by honey-gold locks flashed across his memory. _Of course!_ Shrugging, he looked his meddling sister in the eye. "I am sorry Bra, but I am sure it would not sit well in Society that a member of nobility courting another lady would suddenly engage in a few dances with the _exquisite_ Lady Veri."

Bra narrowed her eyes. She was accustomed to her brother's many attempts to avoid Social dances. "Trunks, is this is one of you schemes…"

"It is not!" Trunk widened his eyes a look of mock outrage playing across his features. "My lady sister, how is it that you do not trust me so?  I am courting a lady and I will not have you badmouthing her in such a way."

"Do not be so overdramatic brother. I was simply being cautious." Bra kept a suspicious look upon him, but knew that if he was telling the truth, she could do nothing. "What is this lady's name?"

"She is…" Trunks hesitated searching for an answer. "She is the Lady Marron." He decided it was perhaps better to stick as much to the truth as possible. Marron was not a common name by any means. In fact, it was unusual for any but a lady in one of the most noble houses to be christened with that type of name. _Lady Marron…_ The words seemed familiar somehow…as if from a dream or distant memory…

"Lady Marron? How is it that I have not heard of her?"

"Uh…you see, Bra, the Lady Marron shares my opinion of Society. It is one of the reasons I love her so much."

"Wait…" Bra stopped, eyes suddenly brightening. "You _love _her?" With a squeal she ran over, squeezing Trunks into an unladylike bear hug and bounded out of the room, throwing behind her, "Am I going to be getting a new sister soon?"

Trunks groaned, dusting his jacket. _Sisters…_ With a light shrug, her moved also to leave the room, but not before bending down and plucking a long stemmed rose from a nearby vase. _If I am to be courting then I may as well act like it…_

~

Trunks stared at her, mouth open in shock.

Marron gave him an irritated glare. Why Rei had insisted on this outrageous hairdo, she had no idea. She only hoped none of the locals would decide to go for a night walk…being escorted out her door by a noble would be something far too hard to explain – and she certainly did not want rumours circulating that she had become some top nob's bed partner. "What are you staring at?"

Trunks closed his mouth promptly, remembering his manners in the last minute. Pushing the rose into Marron's hands with a pathetic smile he bowed. "Beautiful night, is it not, lady?" _Sweet God, when did she become so beautiful?_

Marron raised an eyebrow at the flower. "I thought this would be a casual night. I did not expect you to come to such…lengths…" With a shrug she turned, "Hurry up Rei."

"Actually, Marron, I don't think I'd want to come tonight. I still have the sums to work on and that chapter to read. Why don't you go alone with Sir Terinus. I'll just be fine here."

Marron narrowed her eyes. _What was going on?_ "Are you sure dear? You're not sick?"

"Of course not Marron, 'sides you know I can cook dinner myself. I just don't think I'd find the time to come with you tonight."

Still suspicious Marron decided against her better judgement to agree. Rei couldn't get up to THAT much mischief by herself…could she?

Feeling Sir Terinus take her arm, she glided down the rickety steps.

~

Rei watched Marron and Sir Terinus walk down the moonlit lane, giggling to herself. Things were going perfectly to plan…

**A/N: **Yes, I know, not much for more than three weeks of work – but with exams and then catching the dreaded flu…I just didn't really feel like writing that much….

Fire and Ice fans – expect chapter 4 sometime next week. I've sent the last part of that chapter to my better reader with a plead for her to get back to me as soon as possible…

**NOTE: **I'm going to China REALLY soon (family problems), so this may be the last chapter for a LONG time (I'm coming back on October the 21st). Just a warning – don't flame if I don't update.


	5. chapter 5

Sorry this took so long to write up. Stupid exams and assignments….

Big hugs to Aerith for beta-ing this chappie

**Chapter 5**

Trunks escorted Marron back up the stairs, feeling as if he was in a dream. She was witty, intelligent, actually conversational, and far more beautiful than any other lady he had ever seen in his life. Her eyes had danced with mirth that night because of his jokes. _His _jokes! And she had read all the books he loved… _Perhaps I'll change what I told Bra from half-lie to complete truth…_

Marron held up her skirts, trying not to trip in the unfamiliar dress. To her surprise, she had actually enjoyed the night. Sir Terinus had certainly never managed to fit into her image of a typical nob and tonight…he had not even cared about the looks all the other nobs were giving them! _Don't forget…what happened with Uncle Yamcha…_ The sudden thought made her stiffen – before she shook her head and forced herself to relax. 

Perhaps…perhaps her ideas about nobs were wrong, but she knew better than to put her entire trust on them…she had learned that lesson the hard way years ago and she did not want to Rei to experience what she had... With a pause, she interrupted Sir Terinus' step.

"Uh…I have kept you late enough in the night already. I can make the way to my lodgings myself."

Trunks stopped, confused. After all, it was she who had asked (meekly) for him to accompany her back. Turning to face her, his eyes finally caught sight of the pendant she had been wearing suspended on a silver chain. _A flowering chestnut tree on a red field…where have I seen that before?_ Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he smiled. "Are you sure, lady? After all, it is but a matter of chivalry for a knight like myself to make sure you arrive home safe."

"We are near enough home, Sir Terinus. I only have a couple more steps to go. I believe it would no great harm to your chivalry if you turn around now and catch up on some sleep."

Trunks paused. If she didn't want him to escort her that much… He grew instantly suspicious. _Did she have anything to hide?_ But at the same time, he knew better than to intrude. It had taken so much to gain Marron's trust…he didn't want to risk losing it. "If that is what you wish, lady, then very well." With a teasing grin, he bowed and brushed her hand with his lips before turning and walking down the steps.

Marron continued up, relieved and yet…regretting the absence of the knight's presence? She sighed. It was late. That was probably why she was so muddled up in the head.  Pausing, she scrabbled an ancient key into the lock and was about to push it open, when her eyes caught a piece of paper pinned to the door. _That wasn't there before…perhaps Rei…_

Tearing the note away, she scanned it in the dim light. _To The Cat…_Instantly, prickles of fear crawled up her spine. _Who…?_ Apprehension tightening her stomach, she knocked on the door. "Rei? Rei, are you awake?" There was no answer. Nothing but silence…

Marron noticed that she was unconsciously wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. With a ragged breath she forced herself to stop. There was no reason to fear. No reason to think…no reason… 

She pushed open the door. Rei lay in a corner of the room. Eyes closed. Still. As if she was dead.

It was only after she saw the rise and fall of Rei's chest, that Marron was able to let out the breath she was holding. Whoever had posted the note intended no harm. Not tonight, anyway.

Easing herself upon a stool, she stoked the fire, her eye glancing over the scrawled print.

To The Cat:

I know who you are. I know where you live. And I know what you attempt. Your goals are great and glorious, but they are hard to reach. Come to the Canal's Way tomorrow, at the tenth hour of the night. Ask for the Green Lord and you will see what I mean. If you do not come, then there is only one fate left for you. _There is more than one way to kill a rat…_

X

The last line sent an involuntary shudder down Marron's spine. Who was this "Green Lord"? What did he want with her? _There was only one way to find out…_

~

Her face concealed carefully under a black mask, she stepped into the Canal's Way. Located in one of the least reputable streets of the slums, it was one of the best places to eat – and be sure of what you were eating. It was also the home to the city's Underground.

Eyes scanning the rows of tables for a familiar face, Marron desperately wished she had contacted someone beforehand. She had contacts within the Underground. She had helped them once…but that had been long ago. Ever since Uncle Yamcha had died, she had ceased her involvement with their affairs. 

There. With a tiny grin she walked over, hoping he still remembered her. His face was hidden behind a black mask, like hers, but she could not mistake him.

"Majesty."

He spun around, eyes widening as he saw who it was. "Ma- I mean Kitten…what are you doing here?"

Marron grinned. So he did remember. Looking at him, Marron still could not help but be surprised that the seemingly clumsy fool before her was the King of Thieves. But then again, she _had_ seen what Ubuu was like with a knife…

"Dear Majesty, is that a way to greet an old friend?"

Ubuu laughed. "Of course not, Kitten. You are welcome to my hospitality anytime. But-" At this his eyes became sober. "There are others here who have become jealous of your activity. They do not wish a Free Thief to have as much skill as you have. The Underground is no safe refuge anymore."

"I understand." Marron paused, her eyes focusing on the room around them. "I am not here from choice. I was…summoned."

"By who?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. He calls himself the Green Lord."

Ubuu's face hardened at the words. "The Green Lord? Do not trust that man, Kitten, he-"

"Majesty." A soft, almost meek voice interrupted Ubuu's words. "Please excuse me. I have some business with Lady Kitten here."

Marron could feel Ubuu's hostility towards this new stranger, but knew she had no choice. She had to go with him. Find out how much he knew. Find out exactly what he wanted. With a slight bow, she excused herself. "I must go, Majesty."

"Of course." Ubuu gracefully inclined his head, his eyes sending a silent message of 'take care'. Marron smiled in acknowledgement, before following the stranger to a side cluster of tables.

Ubuu's eyes followed them. _The Green Lord…_ The King of Thieves knew that this 'Green Lord' had been part of the Underground long before he had come to power. And his lack of ambition was…disturbing to say the least. All members of the Underground had some ambition….

A picture of Marron's innocent face flashed through his memories. Ubuu's fists tightened. No matter what happened, he knew he would always protect her.


End file.
